Underwater structures, particularly water current and wave power generating devices, are subjected to significant mechanical loads due to the action of water current and waves. These loads must be reacted through a support structure or mooring into an underwater surface, such as the seabed. Some power generation devices are designed to orientate themselves with respect to the oncoming water current or wave direction in order to maximise the power that they are able to generate and/or minimise any adverse interactions between generation apparatus and support structure. Ideally, the generation apparatus and support structure should be connected together by a mechanical connection, or clamping mechanism, that is capable of:
i) opposing the significant mechanical loads;
ii) providing the necessary degree of mechanical freedom to allow re-orientation of the device with respect to the current/wave direction; and
iii) allowing the power generating equipment to be detached from the support structure for maintenance.
The following patent applications illustrate previously considered techniques for attachment of equipment to underwater support structures.                GB2348249 “Submersible Water Flow Turbine with Buoyancy Chamber”, John Armstrong. This is an example of a water current generating turbine which orientates itself with respect to the oncoming current direction about a bearing on the seabed.        WO2005/061887 A1 “Articulated False Bed”, Marine Current Turbines Ltd. This describes a system for attaching a fixed yaw tidal turbine to the seabed.        WO 2004/015264 A1 “Guiding Apparatus for Subsea Modules, a Method and a Foundation”. This describes an alternative method for connecting a tidal turbine to a foundation.        WO9711301 “Clamp Connector Arrangement”, Vector International Ltd. This describes a hinged pipe clamping mechanism as commonly used to clamp lengths of subsea pipeline together. The specific design of the hinged clamping mechanism described in this patent could be adapted in order to perform the combined functions described in the current invention.        